The present invention relates to circuit breakers and more particularly to contact structure therefor.
In the construction of circuit breakers, especially those which are to be racked into and out of cubicles, the stationary contacts of the circuit breakers and the disconnect contacts have been of different size and construction. Also, in circuit breakers of the same general class, the contacts have been different in size and structure for circuit breakers having various capacities.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of modular contact elements for circuit breakers wherein contact structures for the circuit breakers and the disconnect contact structures may be made up of a plurality of identical elements.
A further and important object of the present invention is the utilization of such modular contacts in various multiples, utilizing a large number of such modular contacts for circuit breakers of larger capacity and a smaller number for circuit breakers of lower capacity.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel contact structure wherein individual elements having the same structure may be utilized in reversed position with respect to each other to form contact jaws and wherein a plurality of pairs of such contact jaws may be used in accordance with the current carrying requirements of the circuit breaker.
Another object of the present invention is the formation of a movable contact bridge hinged at one end and engageable with the foregoing contact jaws at the other end wherein said movable contact bridge is formed of a plurality of stamped plates including an extended plate carrying an arcing contact.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of current conducting high pressure bosses at the hinged end of the movable contact bridge to transfer current thereto.